1942
by Another Cullen Girl
Summary: The year was 1942, during the world war two, Edward is sent off to war, with only letters to give his young bride. How will Bella be able to deal with not having her true love there? AU: Mostly All Human. Better than it sounds. The story is over
1. Weary

**Well I am used to writing more humorous stories, but I really liked the idea of this story. I would love reviews and please no flames :)**

**Summary: **The year was 1942, during the world war two, Edward is sent off to war, with only letters to give his young bride. How will Bella be able to deal with not having her true love there? AU: All Human.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything one by the name of Edward Cullen, I'm innocent I tell you, INNOCENT!**

1942

It was Tuesday evening, around seven thirty. I was doing my normal occupation of cleaning dishes from the dinner I had prepared. It was one of Edward's favorite meals, roasted chicken with smash potatoes, it was indeed harder to make a third less of the quantity I was used to, but easier to prepare. It is terribly hard dealing with, the war and not having him here, with me. I missed him, but I could not let him see that, nor my best friend, Alice.

"Bella? I think that plate is clean." She did not seem happy as usual, the war was staring to get to us all. She grabbed my hand that was half emerged in water and lifted the plate up and on to the counter. I sulked down and into one of the metal white chairs.

"Did you, get a letter yet?" I asked wiping my tears, trying to show no vulnerability.

"No, but Jasper will send me one. He has to." She said it, more or less trying to convince herself. I was too emotional to lift my head up to see her expression.

"It's Tuesday." I was trying to convince _myself_ now. "He said every Tuesday." _Edward _said every Tuesday.

"It's not fair to expect." She reason and stood up to finish clearing the table from our meal.

"Alice, let me do." My voice cracked at the end.

"When was the last time you slept?" She asked worried about my well-being.

"I haven't slept one good night sense _he_ _left_." My voice cracked again, and I was just about to turn into a wrecking ball of tears.

There was an awkward pause before Alice answered. I felt awful because she was going through the same thing, but had such a good façade on. "You just have to deal with it, day by day. Sometimes hour to hour." She was always very wise, as if she _knew_ that everything would be ok, but that's if we only _knew_.

"It's not fair for you to be here. You have a child, it's just myself." I couldn't be so selfish from what Alice should really be paying attention to.

"A broken heart is a broken heart." She had one of her wise moments. "Elle will be fine, she is a baby, she doesn't know about Jasper being gone." That was probably the most heart-breaking thing that had happened to Alice. Once Jasper had left she found out that she was pregnant and just a couple of months ago she had the baby on the day Jasper had left a year earlier.

I sometimes wished I could share that pain of hers. "Elle needs you, I don't. Please go, I'll call Elizabeth, she is usually more than happy to have me around."

"I am happy to have you around." Alice argued.

"Please, I'll be fine." I told her, she looked at me for a moment but then sighed as she grabbed her designer coat and headed for the door.

"Call if you need anything." She yelled back at me before leaving my small home for good.

"That won't be necessary, Elizabeth is coming. Give Elle a kiss for me." I answered her and she left.

I finished the dishes and made my way over to the fireplace. I lit the fire and grabbed one of the blankets Edward had found while we were in England for our honeymoon. It almost smelt like him, which was nice. I picked up the phone next to me and began to call Edward's mother.

After a couple of rings, a sick and ill feeling Elizabeth answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth?" I whispered in the phone, almost afraid of taking to someone.

"Bella, is that you?" She asked, my voice became so recognizable over these past few months.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen it is me." I chocked the last part of her name, which was now mine.

"Oh Bella, please Mrs. Masen is so formal, and to come to think of it, we are both Mrs. Masen. Call me Elizabeth." Her humor was short lived by hard coughs and chokes. I didn't know how I would be able to heal if the closest thing to Edward would die. I wouldn't let myself thing that far ahead, I would only think of now, the present. The future is too afraid to look into.

"How are you feeling? Do you want me to come down there?" One thing I may never committee to Alice is to tell her that Elizabeth was sick, other wise she would never let me be.

"Just fine Bella, and so is Edward." The name startled me, it was hard to hear it said allow, very difficult.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little dumb founded by what she had just told me.

" I Received a letter today." I became so extracted that I almost forgot how to breathe.

"Really, what did it say?" I asked, truly excited.

"Well, he misses us, and he wishes he was here now." That was all I needed to hear in order to be satisfied for another long week, he was safe.

"I really do love him." I said with too much emotion behind it.

"I know you do darling, he loves you." Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was smiling, and that in a fact of itself, made me feel internality _light_.

"Do you think, I could come see you?" I asked, really wanting to see her.

"When was the last time you slept." Alice had just asked that question, did I really sound that tired.

"Last night." I said empty minded.

"When was the last time you slept-_good_." She knew the answer to that, and so did I.

"Sense your son left." I responded in a more serious tone.

"I will be up for visitors in the morning, but until then. You need a good nights sleep." I almost smiled at that, but my lips would not listen to my desire. They stood still.

"Will do, good night." I said into the phone before I made a clicking sound and turned the phone off.

The fire spun wickedly around the inside of the fireplace and made a dancing pattern. I cuddled into the blanket that me and Edward shared and drifted off to sleep. Almost feeling that he was not that _far away_.

**So tell me if it is worth continuing, please review :)**

**A-Man-Da **


	2. Elizabeth

**Sorry about not updating :( I have to say, though, that I was surprised by the amount of reviews I got and a beta requested. I appreciated every review I get and I never take it for granitite! I reply to all and any pm or reviews I receive and I enjoy talking to you guys :) **

**Thanks for the patience with the story; it helps a lot knowing that you guys give me the time a day to review. I would also want to ask you guys a tiny little favor, if you could check out my other story, Emmett try not to touch anything! And review it, which would mean the world to me. And reviewing this chapter of course :) **

**Disclaimer: I still am wishing that my shiny, dazzling, glittering, marble, ice cold, frozen in time, beautiful…….you get the point, wait what is the point of these? Oh yea, I own nothing to do with Twilight.**

1942

I stepped carefully on each step I took, with grace, rather than speed, which was the point of the hour long hike up these steps. Stairs. I hate stairs.

To me, it seems like stairs were designed to make the trip longer than shorter. Every minute seemed precious, I did not have time to waste, even though, I wish time would speed by………_two months_, I told myself, _just two months_.

Even if that time would speed by, I knew by then that Elizabeth would be gone, she only _had_ so much time, too short of time, and we both knew that. _We_. That sounded nice, if only there was a _we_

My internal argument or conversation (which I would later argue with myself on that subject alone) stopped when I reached the top step. A chill ran down my spine as I read the words in front of me: **OVER… NIGHT STAY**. Such normal words—what a twisting sound that gave me cramps.

I really hated having to go to hospitals, even when I was younger, and now older. I still disliked it.

I pushed the door, softly, not wanting to disturb anyone. I knew I wouldn't bother anyone, but it just became natural for me to be soft and quiet, to blend in, like I would be if I was checking on Alice's daughter Elle.

Karen, as usual, was sitting in the front desk, answering calls, and pressing the buttons on her typewriter with pressing speed. I sill marveled at that. Karen was the secretary that pretty much ran the whole hospital center, she knew everyone's name, but probably knew me the most.

"Oh Mrs. Masen, Good Morning!" she said with enough enthusiasm on her smile that it reached her eyes. I was a bit shocked that she was able to see me; I was still barely in the room, stalling. She somehow always seemed _happy_; how I envy that feature.

"I hope I didn't disturb you?" Did I always ask that question, or did my head just learn to say it after a while, like a robot. (Did I really mean it, or was that just an automatic response?) I don't know if there would be the concept of robots…

"Of course not! You're always welcomed here, even in the pit of daylight." She seemed to grimaced at that last statement and her eyes darted one way and then dropped down to her typewriter.

"Is Eliz--Ms. Masen awake?" I didn't want to sound improper, even though I knew Karen all too well that it wouldn't have mattered.

"Just woke-up, you know what to do." She smiled, her eyes not leaving the typewriter her hands moving at a constant pace. Her thick black hair, tied up in her usual bun, hung a little off over her eyes. If she knew of the flaw, she would have quickly fixed it. But she was too engrossed into her typewriter to mind the error.

I tired taking graceful steps, pretty much _im_possible for me, but I tried not to disturb her progress. I wrote my name on the visitor's sheet, like I had every single day before this, and walked myself down, third door on the right, the second entrance to the left. Also know as number 666. Death numbers that I tried to ignore.

I opened the door with the same care as I had done for the visitor's center. Elizabeth laid her usual upright position her head just tilted a bit down to hover over her soup.

"You would think they would try to at least feed you with some taste in mind." She spoke to the soup, I wasn't positive if she knew I was there or not. "The food they hand you, it looks like it is looking at _you_." she said again with much much more energy almost enjoying her discussion with the meal.

I let the door slam down on the hinges, letting her know that I was there, _again_. "Oh Bella! I did not hear you some come in." She spoke while placing one of her free hands over her heart, as if she had just had a heart attack.

"Sorry," I muttered not wanting to interrupt her conversation she was having.

"It's alright I wasn't doing anything important. Please come sit, I don't want you to get weak ankles." She patted an open spot on her bed, it looked inviting, a invitation I wasn't about to refuse.

I sat down next to the pale old women, and laid small hand against her face. She felt so dearly warm; I couldn't remember feeling something so hot. "You're burning up, let me call the doctor," I said with worry and fear.

"Bella, you mustn't be so worried." She patted my face in a returned gesture and smiled." You're warm as well, but I am not calling a doctor." I had forgotten from the visit I had just 21 hours ago that she was terribly stubborn.

"I'm not sick now," I calmly spoke. "You, on the other hand, are--" I stopped myself, I couldn't say it out loud, and otherwise it might be true.

"Say it Bella," She encouraged. "You can't be so stubborn about this, it is reality after all." And now she was calling me _stubborn_? Since when when did she believe in reality? What about all those late night talks about magical creatures and fairy dust, was that a dream too? I needed magic; reality was just too scary.

"Doctors can be wrong," I said in a weak voice, small.

She sighed before talking again. "I would like to believe so, but all the-"

I interrupted her not wanting to hear her give up. "You can't be serious."

"Bella, but I am." Not her too! She was the only person that hadn't been gloomy, that hadn't been sad, that kept a smile on her face even if it meant gluing it to her mouth. She couldn't abandon me now! Not in _my_ time of need.

"What did they say?" I asked, still bewildered that she had given up hope, my lifeline.

"He said-"

"Where did Julia go? Where's your doctor?" Why didn't anyone tell me? I began to hallucinate on the subject on why she had given up and where her doctor had gone.

"Her husband had to move on base, somewhere in Northern France. She had to join along, it was optional but she wanted to be with her husband. I was assigned a new doctor, one who is a complete gentlemen might I add." Her nervous smile was no longer there, it was Elizabeth's smile, the smile that reminded me so much of her son. Her dimples winced and her golden bronze curl, like Edward's and began to shift to side to side as she laughed a small giggle. I smiled from just seeing her happy, but it wasn't my fullest smile; it was half-hearted, yet still more. "Well, he began to help out with me-"

"What do you mean? How long ago was the switch?" I asked astonished that I was somehow the last to know.

"A week or so." She said with no problem at all as she lifted the spoon to reach her mouth.

"A week?" I repeated, stunned. "When were you planning on telling me that you switched doctors?"

She shrugged and took another slurp of her already cold soup. "I didn't know it mattered to you so much."

"Well, of course it mattered, you have to tell me these things, what happens if something happened to you, who would he call?" I began to panic, what else was she keeping from me?

"Bella, it's alright," She soothed me as she rubbed my back. "I didn't really have a chance to tell you. You were always so busy talking about Alice or Elle that I never really got around to remembering." She smiled again, and slurped down the rest of her forgotten soup.

"I just wish…I knew this earlier." I spoke unclearly through the fog in my brain.

"Oh, that reminds me!" She exclaimed and quickly leaned forward, forcing herself out of the hospital bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I jumped off the side of the bed and made my way around to help Elizabeth down.

"Hand me that box, will you darling?" I shook my head as I let her back down on to the pillow and made my way over to the wooden box in the far corner of the lavender colored walls.

"This one?" I asked for guidance as I handed the dark wooded box to her.

"Perfect." She mumbled and lifted the box open. Inside were about four different things, a dog tag of Edward Sr.'s days in the army, a locket with a picture of Elizabeth's wedding and my own wedding, and a crystal heart. But those were not the things that Elizabeth pulled out, she held something that seemed to be of so much more value than jewelry. It was a letter.

"Is it for me?" I asked impatiently as I let my right toward the prettily laced envelope. It had an address to the hospital and a name on the top: _to the Masens_.

"Yes," She whispered and handed me the note that was inside. "The backside is for you, it's from Edward." The way she said his name, it was as if he was in the room next door instead of thousands of rooms away.

"Thank you," I gasped and lifted the tap on the otherwise of the beautiful handwriting. I placed my two longest figures inside the envelope to reach down and grab the perfectly written paper when a knock was on the door.

"Come in," Elizabeth's angel voice said to the stranger on the other side of the door.

"Sorry to disturb you so early in-" The man's voice stopped in the middle of the sentence to look down toward me. I lifted my head to glare at his face to see if I recognized the invisible person in my brain. The person in my brain was no longer invisible as I looked up toward a god's face. I was astonished by the beauty of his compaction, I couldn't remember ever seeing someone so……so……god like. He had the palest skin I had ever seen it shimmered, or did it sparkle, or maybe it could have been my eyes. The way he held his body, like a statue, a Greek god only found in fairy tales, or legends.

His eyes were a topaz gold with faint lines of purplish bruises under his eyes, like lack of sleep. His nose was a slender crescent shaped object, it was so proportion to the rest of his body, like each piece fit together like a perfect puzzle piece. His lips were pale and light pink, which drew back nicely to his all too perfect white teeth. I stared at him, longer than what should have been allowed, but I continued to do it.

I felt a bit ashamed at how long I stared at his beauty when he finally spoke. Impolite to even compare a beauty when I was already happily married. "I didn't know you were entertaining a guest." When he spoke, his voice matched the sound of a Greek god. "Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He smiled genially and pulled out his hand to greet me.

I had to think for a moment to remember how to shake his hand but I did and cleared my named out. "Bella Sw-Masen, Isabella Masen." I said through my teeth. "But you can call me Bella." He shook his head as if he understood and looked at his chart on the clipboard he was holding.

"So how are you feeling today, Elizabeth?" He asked politely as he switched out some of the pillows that lay underneath her head.

"Extremely well," She said with a sunlit smile. "Thanks Doc."

He shuffled a bit, as if he was saying "you're welcome" but noting more came out of his mouth. He left the room, suddenly. I rewound mentally through the conversation we had just had in here, and I couldn't find any reason for him to leave so abruptly.

"Is that him?" I asked, almost knowing the answer.

"Yes, that's him. Quite the catch, I'll say." She laughed again. "Too bad he's married, they just moved here." I suddenly become interested at what else she knew about this strange doctor. She could tell my eager eyes that I wanted the details and she continued on with it. "Well he moved from an interesting place--you would like this Bella--he came from Forks." My eyes lit up. _Forks?_ It had been a year now scene I had been to my tiny Washington town, there was nothing ever exciting there……

"What made him go there?" I asked mystified and intrigued.

"The opportunity, he wanted to experience the thrill of being a small town doctor"

"He looks awfully young to be a doctor already," I thought aloud, my mind running rapidly on a different topic.

"I can't say I don't agree, but whenever I would bring that topic up, he would change it as quickly as possible. I've all together given up," She declared with another small laugh.

"Did you mention he is married?" I asked, not surprised though, Edward and I are only eighteen.

"Yes, with children."

"Children," I mimicked.

"Yes, a boy and a girl, they are about your age." I stared at her for a long second, just to make sure she wasn't making some kind of joke.

"What?" I spluttered, baffled.

"Don't worry dear, they are adopted," She promised and rubbed my arm.

"Oh." I sighed and then relaxed a little into her arm. It was silent for a couple of minutes, thinking maybe, or just ran out of things to say. I had a feeling it was the first one, though.

"Have you talked to your father?" I was caught off-guard, it took me a moment to piece the two and two together.

"No, not since the wedding that is." I didn't want to think about our awkward phone call.

"Have you thought about, going to Forks?" She asked. I sat up now, looking toward her face, I wanted to make sure she wasn't joking again.

"Not with the way your health is, I couldn't even consider it." She didn't like my answer, I could tell by the way she tightened her grip on my arm, it almost hurt.

"I am strong, Bella." She assured me. "I am a grown woman, it ought to be time that I start taking care of myself, you have a whole life ahead of you, I don't you spending it in this room." Her eyes were stiff now, hard.

"I want to spend it with you." I told her, a bit of moisture hit my eyes.

"Bella, do this for me, go see your father. He is your father, I am not your mother, you don't have to take care of me."

"You are my mother-"

"See your father." I could tell she wasn't about to let me win this fight.

"But what if-"

"You would be the first to know." She assured me with a smile. I glanced away from her gaze and looked down toward the checkered flooring. She wasn't going to let me win.

"Ok then, I will go to Forks."

****

**So please review :) The sooner you do, the sooner the next chapter will be posted! I have a couple ideas too……one hint: Jacob Black.**

**Review :)**

**A-Man-Da**


	3. Clear

****

**Ok I really hate to count this as a chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know why there hasn't been an update. I just started High School today and I am already overly swapped with homework and school supplies, not to mention going every day after school to run on my cross country team and on the weekends work at my ranch, so yea LOTS of stuff to do. I would like to update soon but it might not be for a while so I would really hate to promise anything. So if you haven't already, read my other story for the waiting period and I will try to get something out. Thanks for being so patience and supporting me through my stories, I appreciated it more than you guys will ever know :) **

**Also I know there has been a little bit of confusion, so here is some thinks that hopefully will clear some things up! Here is a little better summary: **

**Bella lived in Forks for her whole life. She moved to Chicago on a scholarship for college and met Edward. Instead of New Moon ever happing, they got married in January (there will be a chapter just on that alone.) (They met in August) They were both human, when they got married at 18 (and still are). World War Two hit and Edward got drafted (in February). **

**Alice is one of Bella's best friends and Alice has a daughter named Elle. Alice is married to Jasper, they knew each other since they were young. Jasper grew up in Texas, and Alice was an orphan who quickly befriended Jasper. Jasper is a year older than Alice and they got married when she was seventeen (she was legally an adult than) She got pregnant and Jasper left for war in May 1941. Bella met Alice when they were both living on base, and took college classes together. **

**Jasper and Edward are both in the war together, so they have each other for support. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are the only ones who ARE vampires, and have the same story as in the books without Edward, Alice and Jasper in the picture. They all live in Chicago, until Elizabeth convinces Bella to go visit Forks, she unwilling goes and befriends Jacob Black. They knew each other when younger but noting ever came of their friendship. It changes when she goes back there, you will also see him and Carlisle play a bigger role later in the story. **

**I hope that clears up any misunderstandings when it comes to the story. If you have any question you can either included it in a review or just pm me. Thanks :)**

**Much love my peeps-**

**A-Man-Da**


	4. Forks

**You guys have every right to be mad at me, and hope you forgive me for my long time away. I tried to update and I wrote a lot of this chapter right before Breaking Dawn came out, but I got so busy that I just didn't have time. I have been sick, and you wouldn't believe how much you can get done when you are ill! One of those things was writing a new story, which I want all of you to check out and review, and updating my existing projects.**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) It really feels great to have anyone review, and I accept any kind of constrictive curiosum or helpful advice. Thanks to all the loyal fans of my work :)**

**Disclaimer: I will never "own" Edward (or Twilight for a matter of fact), but let's pretend…**

1942

I sat outside on one of the yellow benches, admiring the beautiful people passing by; comparing their beauty to the doctor I had seen with my visit to Elizabeth. Of course none of them compared to him, not even the male, modeling a scented fragrance on a billboard. He didn't _even _compare.

I was somewhat happy to go back to my hometown and to see my father. After our heart-breaking phone conversation the night before my wedding, I had a hard time even speaking to him, never the less seeing him. I didn't realize that my mother no longer loved my father; it seemed so odd after all these years that my mother would want to up and leave Charlie. In some ways I could relate to his pain.

A police car drove up next to my yellow bench; right away I recognized my father's face and his stern features. The way he smiled, was half-heartedly and not warm at all. His forehead hung low over his face and the long worn wrinkles looked more for sleeping than laughing. I did not recognize the man my father had become.

"Dad?" I whispered as I walked toward the door of the car. He turned his head slowly, as if answering my question and drew his eyes back to the stirring wheel.

"Hey Bells." He half-heartily smiled his mind obviously on a different subject. I stood there for a second, wondering if he was going to run up and greet me, just as he used to. What had happened to him? "Bella, I have to get back to work…"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." I walked to the trunk of the car and placed my two small suitcases in the back of the police car. I turned around and watched as some people stared as I opened the front door for the police car.

"So how's Billy?" I asked trying to get him off any uncomfortable subjects.

"Why do you ask?" He answered, not even bothering to meet my gaze, and started back up the car.

"No reason, just wondering." I answer calmly as I looked out the window at the rainy town called Seattle.

_At least it wasn't raining,_ I thought to myself.

There was a long pause as Charlie moved his lips together as if he was planning on saying something. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke. "He's a little…upset." He paused for a brief second trying to find the right answer. "Hasn't wanted to go fishing, or anything else, became a very secluded man." I nodded my head, acting as if I was listening and continue to stare out into open space.

"And Jacob." I asked empty-minded and continue to gaze outside.

"Well he graduated this year, but refuses to go to college, I sometimes think that Billy has his hand full with that boy." Charlie answered with a sarcastic note to his voice, in some ways acting as if he was really addressing that comment to me.

"What do you mean by that?" I tempted as I turned my head to face his.

"Been hanging around in the wrong crowd, the local 'gang.'" Jacob's in a gang? When did this started? I remember Jacob being the baby-cheeks Indian boy, that I always consider my friend. I wouldn't have thought twice that Jacob could be hanging around with that kind of crowd. What had I done by leaving him? The thoughts were overcrowding my mind, that I almost forgot to answer Charlie.

"When did that start?" I was kind of happy that I was able to get a conversation in with my father without having to mention the words 'Renée' or 'Edward.' Even if it was at Jacob's expense.

"A little after you left, almost a year ago." What had I done by leaving him?

"Stupid." I mumbled, but Charlie took it the wrong way.

"I agree, that boy knows better, such a shame." I knew what he was thinking, but he was in the darkness when it came to what I really thought. I said to stupid to myself, he joined the gang because of me, he is still mad since I left. I simply nodded my head and turned back toward the window to watch the trees go by, and sometimes, if I was lucky, I would see a car or two drive by on this dirt road.

Charlie was the one to speak next; I was a little shocked that he brought up this conversation so early in our visit. I didn't quite prepare myself for our tension between our two bodies. "What is your reason to come out? Don't say you miss Forks." He knew me all too well that I hated our small rainy town.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I missed you, dad." I said with the best smile I could have given him.

"Why with that new husband and all." It was amazing on how much on the outside he had become with my life, it didn't seem like I knew him, and he was a stranger to me now.

I tried to hold back the wetness in my eyes to keep from showing any volubility. "He was drafted." My father knew all too well what that mint, which brought quietness again.

The air was thick with tension and anger. I could not look at my father, I staid as far away as possible as I could from him, while he eyed me every other second. It staid this way for the remainder of our trip to Forks, and when we reached the rainy town, I couldn't stand another second of his looks and glares toward me. It was only a couple of seconds until we reached the all too familiar house, the white curtains hanging in the dining room window, the little signs by the front door that said 'Home of the Swans.' It seemed as if I had never even left my home, and that I would see my mother running out the front door to greet me and give my father a kiss. It seemed so surreal now.

"Well, I am sorry I can't stay. I have to head off to work." He grumbled as I nodded and walked to the back of the police car. It was chilly outside; the unexpected breezes gave me shiver up and down my spine. I threw one of my heavier jackets over my shoulders as I grabbed my suitcases and carried them into the house.

Like my father had promised, he left. The car spun out of the driveway and headed toward the local police station. It was odd being here alone; I was used to having Renée in the kitchen or by the fireplace listening to something from the radio, or even just reading a good book. The house seemed so _empty_ without my mother and father here, my heart felt empty.

I carried my things up the steps and into my small but familiar bedroom. It still had my twin-sized bed with my favorite teddy bear on the top, as if I had never left. The carpet had the stain of when I dropped my cranberry juice when I was seven, and the stickers I had placed along my dresser when I was twelve and then all the family portraits we have ever taken across my right wall.

I placed my hand on one of the pictures of my parents and me as a baby, they were kissing each side of my cheeks I had the biggest smile on my face, and my parents both stared into each other's eyes. I couldn't remember the moment, of course, but when I was touching the picture if left almost magical.

I jumped onto my bed and lay across it, enjoying the moment of peace, when I heard a crumpling sound. It sounded as if it was a paper being torn, or ripped. That's when I remember the letter Elizabeth had given me a couple of days ago. I reached inside coat pocket and took out the letter I had received. I opened the envelope and ever so carefully took out the letter. I opened the letter and began to devour what was written, it was one of the key moments for just getting through a week.

* * *

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I hate each day going by and not being able to see you. I miss your angel sweet voice and the way your lips touch mine. It has been a difficult adjustment for you as well as for me, and if pains me to think that I force so much pain on you from myself. I miss you dearly and can't wait to see you once again. _

_I know it has been more than two weeks seine I had last written you. I am sorry about that, we had to change campsites, and there hasn't been enough time to write. We have been on watch even more lately and it cuts down on sleep time. Jasper has been a great motivator for me, as I am sure Alice has been for you. _

_We are in Paris, France right now, and I wish you were here with me. The Effie Tower at night is one of the most spectacular sights ever to be imagined, next to your beauty, of course. The sights are one thing, but I am sure you have heard on the radio that more and more camps have been opening up in Germany. It is tragic knowing that thousands of people a day are dying because of these places, and there is only so much we can do about it. All we can do is hope that this war will end soon and I will be able to come home and see you. _

_I know you are strong, Bella, and I appreciate you helping my mother, and she does think of you as a daughter and wants to see the best come out of you. Her days are numbered Bella, we both know that, nothing you do can change that, it is the matter of life, living and dying. Remember that when the time comes. _

_I love you, my Bella. _

_Edward _

* * *

I held the small crumpled letter close to my heart. His smell still lingered on there, but Elizabeth's floral freesia smell was just a bit stronger. I didn't mind, but Edward's smell was more pleasing.

I lifted myself off my bed and walked over to my one lone window. I watched outside as I saw the clouds began to form above and the rain began to sprinkle down. The picture outside of my window was indeed different from the small townhouse windows where you could only see so much of an industrial lifestyle that I had agreed to leave behind. It was different here, as if I had never known Edward, it made my life back in Chicago just a dream, or more like a nightmare...

I lifted the window open and let the winded rain wipe my face clean. It felt different from the smog in the crowded city. I forgot how to act in the small town setting, with one post office, one general store, one gas station, a police station and fire station. A small shopping center with about six different clothing, shoe, and hair stores, were the only things that kept use from being called the 'middle of no-where.'

I stood there long enough for my face, hair and half of my clothes to get soaked. My hair became knotted and for a moment I didn't care how I was supposed to look like an 'Army Wife,' I just wanted to be the Bella from last spring at this time.

May, last year I could not wait to go to college, to begin my life as an adult, to be away from Forks. I never thought twice about coming back here, but here I am, one year later in the same house I grew up in.

On a level of stupid actions and wishing, I stepped outside my safe enclosure and onto the roof, where the rain splattered wildly. I sat down for a second, trying to regain my balance, when I stood up and lifted my arms. I waited for someone...something...to save me.

The minutes ticked by, and I grew more and more impatience for Edward to come by me and rescue me from the spot I was in.

**So please review! And can you guys check out the one-shot I just posted? And review, it is kind of hurting and I would like some reviews for that :) Thanks!!**


	5. Hear

I am discontinuing all my stories for the time being (and in the real truth, probably forever), don't expect anything in the near future, and if any of you feel as if you can finish any of my stories then pm me or leave it in a review. Thanks for the supporting through all my works, I appreciate all of you for helping me mature and grow into a better-rounded person. I love you all :)

Last time to review so make it count!!

Manderz


End file.
